


[Podfic] The Memoirs of Amanda Grayson

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Death from Old Age, F/M, Love, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Politics, Pon Farr, Prejudice, Romance, Sex, Vulcan, offscreen major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: The memories of Amanda Grayson, the human who married the Vulcan Ambassador for Earth. Marrying a Vulcan is not the life most humans would chose. This is the story of Amanda Grayson and her husband Sarek
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] The Memoirs of Amanda Grayson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlessNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Memoirs of Amanda Grayson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136138) by [AlessNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:34:34
  * **File type:** MP3 (32 MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1uNa6c4s5WYHzOQuuslL582GUfUwQ8iLT)



### Credits

  * **Text:** The Memoirs of Amanda Grayson
  * **Author:** AlessNox
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Cover artist:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Music:** TOS Soundtrack
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on GitHub)




End file.
